Montauk
by 1stWorldLeader
Summary: Annabeth was expecting another boring summer when her dad suggested they visit their house in Montauk, Long Island. But after meeting the 'new pool boy', Percy Jackson, Annabeth finds her summer filled with alot more excitement, drama, and romance than she bargained for.


**DISCLAIMER: This is my first story, I know I'm not the best writer; I wanted to do this purely for a fun experience. I'm all about constructive criticism when it comes to my literature, but don't hate on my ideas, this is my story for a reason, you don't have to be reading this, my ideas in no way effect you. But also excuse my OCC. Lastly I don't wont to have to say this every chapter so I'm going to say this once and never again. I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth's Point of View:**

"Annabeth…Annabeth… wake up, we're here"

My eyelids flapped open, seeing stars from the bright sunlight. I sat up, the seat belt harshly rubbing my chest. As I looked

out the window I got a glimpse of my reflection, droopy eyed with a raging case of bed head. I took a moment to examine my surroundings.

My dad was unloading the trunk while my step mom lead my two little twin brothers up the cobble stone path of the house.

"Oh Fredrick…its absolutely beautiful." My step mom said as she stared in awe of the gorgeous scenery.

"I told you, great for a summer family vacation" my father replied.

"Where's the pool, where's the pool, where's the pool" my little brothers Bobby and Matthew chanted in unison. They took off running towards the house.

"Boys, be careful"

"Don't worry Susan, they'll be fine" dad said as he walked up to meet her at the gate, arms struggling against the weight of the bags.

" Annabeth, you coming?" Took me a moment to realize he was addressing me.

"Oh, right, sorry coming." I unbuckled, and swung my door open. I stood letting my copy of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' fall to the pavement. Legs feeling like jelly as the blood rushed down to my feet. I quickly picked up my book, grabbed by backpack and followed my dad and step mom up to the porch of the house.

I was a little surprised when my dad suggested this place for our family vacation, judging by the memories he and my real mom had here. It slightly disappointed me that he didn't see this place as sacred ground like I did. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but if you ask me I think he's moving on a bit fast. I walked up the porch steps, creaking with every inch.

"Evenin' Miss Chase."

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Annabeth?"

"At least one more time Miss Chase," he said softly, giving me his warm wrinkled smile. Henry was our butler slash chef slash close family friend. I've known him since I was 7. The old man just can't call me Annabeth, can he?

"May I take your things?" he said gesturing to the backpack slung over my arm.

" No thank you Henry, I think I can manage."

" Good grace girl, I love your sweet personality, but please let me earn my livin'," he insisted while his southern accent shown through. I gave in and handed over my bag.

"Your Daddy and Mamma are in the kitchen if you wanna go join them, ill take this up to you room."

"Thanks Henry" I said as stepped through the front door.

" It's been my honor and welcome back Miss Chase." I rolled my eyes and turned away. My dad and step mom were at leaning over the windowsill as I walked into the kitchen.

" There you are sweetie, want a strawberry smoothie? Henry's secret recipe," my dad said, holding up a cup filled with a pink liquid and a lemon slice on the edge.

"Nah thanks, maybe later, I think I'm just going to take a walk by the lake-"

"You are, great, do mind taking the twins with you, the long trip made them a tad crazy, they need some fresh air," my step mom informed me.

"Great idea Susan," my father agreed.

"Really? I kind of just wanted some alone time."

"Oh please hun" she begged. I hesitated.

"Ok" I said, not being able to resist her kind face. My step mom and me didn't really get along at first. I felt that her and her sons were stealing my father away from me. I became the fifth wheel. Which is like a billion times worse then a third wheel. But after a lot of adjusting and bribes from my dad, they grew on me.

"Great, the boys are outside by the pool," my dad said.

"Ok"

I left out the giant bay doors in the back. Can't help but admire the detail in the architecture. But remembering who designed it just depressed me so I set the memory aside. My little brothers were messing around throwing random objects in the Olympic pool.

"What are you doing!?" They both spun around, trying to hide the evidence behind their backs.

"Nothing," Bobby said.

"Yup, nothing at all," Matthew agreed.

"Everything's all good here"

"What are you doing?" said Mathew, his pathetic attempt to turn the attention on me.

"Yeah, you're looking quite suspicious." Bobby played along. I just rolled my eyes and pushed them aside to gaze at the pool.

"Is that a garden rake?!"

"Mathew did it."

"Hey, no, Bobby did it."

"Guys this isn't funny."

"Ahh come on they were just having a little fun," a voice said behind me. I turned around to face a tall figure. A boy. He was probably around sixteen or seventeen, jet-black hair, muscular figure, tan, and beautiful green eyes. I had to admit he was a looker. But somehow that just infuriated me more. Who did he think he was telling me what to do? They were _my_ little brothers; I knew what was best for them.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused," he said with a grin.

"I meant, why do you think you can teach me how to take care of my brothers?"

"Wow, someone's a know it all." I was ready to throw _him _in the pool.

"What are you even doing in my backyard?'

"I work here," he said gestured to his clothing. That's when I realized he was wearing dark blue swim trunks with a white polo shirt that had my dad's architecture company logo on it.

"I'm the new pool boy."

"Well I don't care what you are, no one gave you the right to boss me around."

" I was just trying to save this dudes from their fun-sucker of a sister." Both Bobby and Mathew started giggling to them selves. I wanted to drown them all.

"Whatever, your only job is to fish this stuff out of the pool, come on boys we're going to the lake." I grabbed their little hands and made my way to the north bike path that led directly to the lake.

"Well, umm, excuse me miss?" he said sarcastically. I turned my head, being sure to give him the evil eye.

"What!" I said daring him to say something else.

"Nothing," he said holding up his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Its just that the path to the lake is that way."

"Oh please I've been to this lake a million times, its definitely that way," I pointed to the path I was going to take regardless of what this arrogant guy said.

"Obviously you haven't been here since the landscaper made the new layout for the garden, the new path to the lake is that way," he pointed to a small decorative bridge on the opposite side of the yard.

"I wouldn't take that path unless you wanted a nice view of the dumpsters and garden sheds, but don't worry they look wonderful this time of year." Steam was oozing out of my ears. He smirked noticing my frustration.

"Don't worry I'm a man of forgiveness and I would be happy to look past your uh…rude attitude…" he said under his breath but I defiantly heard it.

"…and escort you to the lake," he begun to walk toward the path.

"As if I'm going anywhere with you," convinced he wasn't serious.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, the lake sounds fun, he's getting away," Matthew and Booby begged pulling on my arms and jeans.

"Guys we cant go with him, we don't know him."

"He works for dad, cant be that bad," Matthew said.

"And if you're to chicken…" Bobby said inching off towards the direction of where the boy disappeared, Matthew following his lead.

"I'm not chicken," I called behind them, but it was too late. They were running after him. I couldn't let my little brothers run off with some strange, annoying, arrogant, annoying, sarcastic, annoying stranger. I know I'm going to regret this but I followed them.

XX

"There you go, yeah you guys are getting it." Shut up already. Teaching someone how to skip rocks shouldn't be that loud. They were sanding at the edge of the dock with a pile of stones next to them.

"No, see, here, hold it lower…yeah, yeah you did it." He gave Bobby a high five. I had to admit he was good with them. I had the slight urge to go over there and show them the proper technique to use if they wanted the rock to go farther. But since I want nothing to do with this 'new pool boy' I retreated to the outskirts of the trees. Sat down and began to read.

'Sanctuary, Sanctuary...'

'Guard, arrest her...'

'I cant sir. She pleaded sanctuary'

I got so deep into the pages of my book I didn't notice the person who came up next to me.

"What'cha reading," the boy asked.

"None of your business, thanks for interrupting me," I said rudely.

"Its Annabeth, right?" he said, ignoring my harsh comment and taking a seat beside me.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Henry told me," he said as if it was obvious.

"You know Henry?"

"Yeah, he's the one who hired me." I scoffed at his answer.

"Something funny?"

"No I was just thinking how it was possible Henry could hire someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, you know, someone pig headed, rude, annoying and arrogant." He frowned at me.

"And I don't get how Henry could work for someone so, stuck up, snobby, with a hint of smart ass.

"Your such a idiot!" I said standing up in pure anger.

"And you're a know-it-all!" He rose also.

"That's it, come on boys we're going home, I knew this was a bad idea," I shouted to them across the dock.

" Like wise, I should've just let you get lost." I started to storm off toward the path we emerged from earlier.

"Annabeth we don't want to leave," Booby said

"Yeah can't we stay," Matthew agreed.

"Fine, stay, see if I care." I stomped away. Wanting to punch a tree in half. And with how angry I was, I almost thought it was possible.

I was half way to the house before I turned around and started walking towards the lake again. After I cleared my head I realized I should bring Bobby and Matthew home regardless of what they want. My parents wouldn't be to happy to find out that I left my two younger brothers with someone I barley knew anything about when it was getting dark. Speaking of dark, I could barley see. I was almost convinced I had gotten myself lost when I heard _him_ behind me.

"Thought you would have been there by now" he said quietly.

"I came back to get the boys, where are they?"

"They walked ahead of me, come on if you wanna catch up" We walked in silence all the way back to my house. I told the boys to go in and find mom. I began to walk up the back porch steps when I stopped and turned.

"Thanks" I said to him. He stood at the foot of the stairs, gazed at me in bewilderment.

"For?"

"You hung out with my brothers, took good care of them, I guess, thanks"

"Oh… yeah, no biggie," he said waving his hand carelessly. I put my hand on the knob.

"I'm…well…" he started.  
"I'm sorry"

"What?" Now it was my turn to look surprised.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Ya know, about all that stuff I said," he was scratching the back of his head.

"I was out of line."

"Its fine, so was I," I said through slightly clenched teeth. Apologizing has always been hard for me.

"Truce?" he offered.

"Truce," I accepted.

"I'm Percy by the way."

"Huh."

"I never got to introduce myself, Percy Jackson," he repeated while holding out his hand to shake.

"Annabeth Chase," I said holding out my hand to meet his. We let go awkwardly. I gave him a sturdy nod and waltzed through the door.


End file.
